New Super Mario 3DS World
New Super Mario 3DS World is the sequel to Super Mario 3DS World. Story The Mushroom Kingdom has been split into 7 pieces and spread across the galaxy. It's up to Mario & Friends to find Peach and bring the broken parts of The Mushroom Kingdom back to its normal place. After bringing the last piece of the Mushroom Kingdom down, the Aurum come and transforms the Mushroom Kingdom into a dark castle. Then the king of the Aurum, Molom, and the Aurum Brain come down to the dark castle and lift it into orbit, preparing to fire a attack that will devour the world for the Aurum. Mario is about to give up, but then he notices that the Aurum have Peach. Mario then musters up courage to try to finish the Aurum off. After defeating Molom, the Aurum Brain goes on the fritz because it lost its master. After defeating the Aurum Brain, all the Aurum shut down. Peach brings everything back to normal. Mario then walks back to his house while thinking about the enemies and bosses he fought as the credits roll. The End. Meanwhile, a piece of the Aurum Brain's CPU goes into deep space, heading torwards the Infinity Spire. Characters *Mario: The Hero of the story who has average stats. *Luigi: A fast guy who flutter jumps, but has no traction. *Toad: A guy who is very fast, but has low jumps. *Koopuon: A traveling salesman Koopa that can duck and move fast in his shell, but is a little slow when walking normally. *Band Guy: A Shy Guy who plays the cymbals. He can use the cymbals to ride on rails. Unlocked by defeating Note Buzzy and freeing him. *Penguio DaVinchi: A marvelous painter that has created the Snow Palace, aeroplanes, and the Mona Goomlisa. He can spin on the ground unlike the other players, who spin jump instead. He can use this to unscrew screw platforms. Unlocked by defeating Hocus Rosus and freeing him. *Fezef: A Suggi that can magically teleport between background and foreground at will. Unlocked by defeating Ram Bammoth and freeing her. *TBA Mechanics While the normal Mario Game mechanics are here, there is a new mechanic: Flip Switches. Flip Switches flip Mario between the foreground and background. Mario can also use Bomb Cannons, which launch 3 detonated Bomb-Ombs at the background. Also in the game are factions, types of NPCs and enemies. The NPCs, such as the Toads, are the Mushroom faction, the Normal enemies are Bowser faction, and Dark enemies and Aurum are Molom faction. All factions fight each other. Power-Ups *Fire Mario - Fire Mario shoots fireballs. The fireballs burn icy blocks and defeat most enemies. *Pelican Mario - Pelican Mario has 3 eggs that he can hatch into baby pelicans who guard Mario. As of this game, Pelican Mario can now also fall slower. *Mini Mario: Mini Mario is defeated by almost everything, but he can fit in small gaps, run on walls, and run across water. *Propeller Block: Mario can hold this to fly into the air and do a spinning ground pound which creates shock waves. *Mole Mario: Mole Mario can dig underground and also dig through soft spots in the wall. He can attack enemies from digging below and coming up on them. *Note Mario: Note Mario shoots notes that fly upward and then collide into the ground, making it split into 2 smaller notes that bounce untill they get off the screen. *Rabbit Mario: Rabbit Mario can jump really high and can pluck vegetables from the ground and throw them at enemies. *Quick Mario: Quick Mario is extremely fast and can defeat enemies by running at them. Quick Mario can also run across water. *Penguin Mario: Penguin Mario can slide on his belly, breaking small blocks and defeating most ground enemies. Penguin Mario can also throw snowballs that freeze enemies. *TBA Worlds *Mini-Mega Woods: The first world with trees of varying sizes. The boss is Eagle Guy. *Band Cavern: A cave world with orchrestral platforms. The boss is Note Buzzy. *Waterfall Bridge: A suspension bridge which goes over a gigantic waterfall. The boss is Automato. *Snow Palace: A palace of snow created by the famous Penguio DaVinchi. The boss is Hocus Rosus. *Whomp Mountain: A mountainous planet from the last game. It has been taken over since the last game. The bosses are Statue Bro. and Thector. *Spooky Swamp: A ghastly swamp with many monsters. The boss is Ram Bammoth. *Shiverburn Volcano: That one volcano in Shiverburn Galaxy that also had ice on it. The boss is Blastrok. *Dark Mushroom Kingdom: A shadowed version of the Mushroom Kingdom, holding a giant laser. The first bosses are Metal Ram Bammoth and Molom. The final boss is Aurum Brain. *TBA Enemies *Goomba: A mook of mooks which is defeated by everything. *Koopa: Jump on its shell to pick it up and throw it at other enemies. *Twigig: A small wooden tank which launches Koopa Shells. Clog it with a Koopa Shell to explode it. *Propelloomba: A Goomba who uses a Propeller Block to fly around. Ground Pound on it to defeat it. *Background Twigig: A Twigig shooting Koopa Shells at the foreground. Use a Flip Switch to get to the background and do a ground pound to defeat it. *Shy Guy: A happy-go lucky guy who skips around peacefully. He can still accidentally damage you, so do 2 jumps to defeat it. *Mini Goomba: A Goomba that latches onto characters and slows them. They fall down and die after a while. *Mam Moth: A moth with tusks who flys around, spraying moth dust (which makes you lose your Power-Up or die if you are small or mini.) in a circular pattern. A jump defeats it. *Rhimp: A tiny Rhomp which can be easily jumped over. *Backup Bro.: A dancing Hammer Bro. that sings notes that damage Mario. A jump defeats it. *Drum Guy: A gigantic Shy Guy that uses drumsticks to hit the drums in the foreground. He is invincible. *Armorigig: A iron Twigig that launches Bullet Bills instead of Koopa Shells. Defeated by 2 ground pounds. *Hexagomp: A Whomp in the shape of a hexagon. He stomps, but instantly gets back up. After the 3rd stomp, he is tired and vulnerable to a ground pound. *Pelican Guy: A Shy Guy who uses baby pelicans as a shield. Jump on it while avoiding the pelicans to defeat it. *Forklit: A modified Twigig who, instead of a cannon, uses a forklift to launch anything in its way behind it. It is invincible. *Fkow Moth: A moth which spits acid that melts through wood. Jump on it to defeat it. *Trumpet Goomba: A Goomba who plays a trumpet. He signals a huge gathering of enemies. *Tombghast: A ghost who uses dark magic to teleport and launch magic fireballs that turn Brick blocks into enemies. Defeated by a jump. *Hammer Bro.: A high ranked Koopa who throws hammers. Defeated by a jump. *Biota: A Aurum Troop that shoots green orbs Mario can deflect with a spin. You can also jump on them. *Cheep-Cheep: A fish that either swim in water of the foreground and background or jump from waterfalls and head into the foreground. *Hazar: A Aurum Troop that is designed to swim underwater and shoot torpedos. Guiding them back to the troop will defeat it. *Hextomb: A ghost witch that raises dead enemies into undead versions of themselves (Shy Guys become Boos for some reason). Defeated by a jump. *Boo: A ghost that chases Mario when his back is turned. It is invincible. *Dry Bones: A skeletal Koopa that comes back up when defeated. To kill it permanatly, attack from below as Mole Mario. *Ump: A undead Mam Moth that drops lava instead of moth dust. Defeated by 3 jumps. *Yopix: A living boomerang that swings in a circle forever. It is invincible. *Keymi: A small mouse that holds a key that opens a locked door. Defeated by a jump *Angler-Cheep: A Cheep-Cheep that glows in the dark. Find a way to defeat it, or let it guide you to secret areas. *Penguin: A flightless bird which can walk over spikes. They don't damage you, so use them to cross spiky gaps. *Munch Moth: A giant Mam Moth who is very hungry. If he eats you, you die. You can't beat him, but you can stun him with notes. *Moth Bro.: A Hammer Bro. that has a tiny Mam Moth on his back. He flies left and right, throwing hammers. A jump defeats both of them at the same time. *Snowtome: A Tombghast that throws snowballs enhanced with magic while warping around. Defeated by a jump. *Snowman Guy: A Shy Guy that has everything frozen except his mind and feet. He runs fast, trying to ram into you. Defeated by a ground pound. *Snowigig: A Twigig launching snowballs while having a spiky exterior. Clog it with nearby vegetables to defeat it. *Garbit: A small Goomba stuck in a trash can. He cut his feet out so he could still walk. Ground Pound him to knock him out of the trash can. *Fake Rosus: A fake Hocus Rosus who is really a Goomba enhanced with magic while on a Holokizu 8.1. Defeated by a jump. *Holokizu 8.1: A technolologicly enhanced Holokizu that can finally fly. It is indestructable and doesn't damage you, but uses holograms to trick you. *Frost Guard: A guard of the castle from another dimension. He holds a spear that he throws when he spots a intruder. Defeated by a fireball. *Rollidillo: A green armidillo that rolls around, leaving a slippery trail. Defeated by throwing a veggie at it. If it isn't rolling, you can just jump on it to defeat it. *Bomb-Omb: A walking bomb that explodes when jumped on. Use it to destroy Iron Bricks. *Para-Omb: A Bomb-Omb talking slowly with a parachute. Becomes a normal Bomb-Omb when it hits the floor. *Pansand: A Panser that blurs the 3DS Screen with sand. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Panser: A flower that shoots fire. There is a white variation that moves and shoots 3 fireballs and a orange variation that stays still and shoots homing fireballs. *Volcano Bass: A Boss Bass that is in the background, shooting volcano rocks at the foreground. It is invincible. *Fly-Cheep: A Cheep-Cheep that flies around in the air with wings. Defeated by a jump. *Acidiver: A Crocodiver that swims on the the top of the acid in groups of 3. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Scraper Mothos: A Mam Moth that has a spear taped to its back to scrape the floor while flying. Defeated by a jump. *Whomp: A cement creature that stomps from the background to the foreground. He is stunned every time he stomps down, so use the opportunity to ground pound and defeat him. *Iron Goomba: A invincible Goomba that is made of iron. *Snifit: A Shy Guy who shoots bullets from its mouth. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Balloon Guy: A Shy Guy that floats upward on a balloon. Defeated by a jump. *Gustamutt: A Goomba dog that tries to chomp Mario. Defeated by 3 jumps. *Klaptrap: A crocodile that dashes torwards Mario, but doesn't fall of cliffs. Defeated by a jump. *Moth Rider: A Biota riding on a moth. Deflect the green orbs with a spin jump to defeat them. *Froget: A frog that has a very sticky tounge that tries to eat Mario. Defeated by 2 ground pounds. *Rotoiodillo: A Rollidillo that leaves a smoggy trail wherever it goes. The smog disappears after a few seconds. Defeated by throwing a veggie at it. *Hurry-Omb: A Bomb-Omb that uses a Quick Mushroom to run really fast. It instantly explodes from contact, so stay away from it. *Tribyte: A Aurum Troop that rotates in a pattern. It is invincible. *Piperkol: A Aurum Troop that launches Bullet Bills while moving left and right. It is invincible. *Bullet Bill: A bullet that flies out of Piperkol or Bill Blaster, going in a straight line. Defeated by a jump. *Bill Blaster: A blaster that moves up and down, shooting Bullet Bills. It is invincible. *Suggi: A beetle that rides a boulder, throwing spiked boulders. He is defeated by 2 jumps. *Gomo: A Goomba made of slime. He spits acid while jumping. Defeated by a ground pound. *Venus Fire Trap: A Piranha Plant that spits fire from pipes. Defeated by a fireball. *Hikidillo: A Rollidillo that has spikes to roll on gates and on the ceiling. He falls if you are below him. Defeated by a vegetable. *Snow Spike: A Spike that rolls a snowball that gets bigger the more snow it has rolled over. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Eskimo Guy: A Shy Guy that ice fishes. He sometimes lands frozen Frost Guards, but he can also land The Big One. Defeated by a ground pound. *The Big One: A gigantic eel that crushes everything in his path. It is indestructable. It is rarely reeled in by Eskimo Guys. *Crocodiver: A crocodile that swims on the top of the water in groups of 3. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Burnigig: A Twigig that spews lava from the background to the foreground. It is invincible. *Ice Bro.: A Hammer Bro that spits snowballs while moving left and right. Defeated by a jump. *Bully: A iron spherical thing that chases Mario crazy. Only lava can defeat it. *Chocoomba: A Goomba made of choclate. He jumps and spits exploding Goomnuts. Defeated by a jump. *Dark Toad: A shadowed up Toad. He holds 1 spear, but throws 3. Restored to normal by 3 jumps. *Shadoom: A Aurum Troop that shadows up enemies and Toads, making them evil. Defeated by a jump. *Dark Goomba: A shadowed up Goomba that takes 3 jumps to defeat instead of one. *Dark-Omb: A shadowed up Bomb-Omb that creates a small black hole that sucks up anything too close to it for a few seconds when it explodes. *Floro Sapien: A floral creature that uses his own head as a boomerang. Defeated by a fireball. *Black Frost: A shadowed up Frost Guard that looks like this. He throws axes that create shock waves when they hit the ground. Defeated by 6 fireballs. *Dark Hextomb: A shadowed up Hextomb that launches 8 dark fireballs in a circle surrounding her. Defeated by 3 jumps. *Dark Boo: A shadowed up Boo that chases you when you look at him. It is invincible. *Prism Shard: A shard that brings up fallen enemies and, if they have a dark form, shadow them up. Defeated by a ground pound. *TBA Bosses *Eagle Guy: A white Shy Guy who uses a jetpack to fly around, throwing bombs. When he summons Mam Moths to ram at Mario, use one as a extra jump to reach and damage him. 6 jumps defeat him. He uses Mini Goombas when his health drops to half. *Note Buzzy: A Buzzy Beetle who sings opera music and stays in the background. When he tries to suck up Mario, throw a Koopa Shell at the vortex. 6 Shells defeat him. When his health drops to half, he calls Backup Bros. to strengthen his music and make more notes to hurt Mario with. *Automato: A Aurum tomato that creates tornadoes. When it creates a giant red orb and shoots it at you, deflect it with a spin jump to defeat it. 6 red orbs will defeat it. When its health drops to half, it will create small whirlwinds and sometimes create and shoot 6 smaller spiked blue orbs. *Hocus Rosus: A evil rose-like sage who has stormed the castle. She warps around, shooting magical iceballs from her wand. To defeat her, jump on her 6 times when she warps to the ground. When her health drops to half, she summons 3 Snowtomes to help her and guard her. *Statue Bro. & Thector: Statue Bro. is just a statue, but was brought to life by Thector. Thector is a Fire Bro. that brought Statue Bro. to life. Thector just takes 2 hits, but Statue Bro. is defeated by 6 attacks from Mole Mario. *Ram Bammoth: A Mam Moth that was mutated by countless nuclear explosion tests by the Aurum. He scrapes the ground with a axe while commanding Mam Moths to drop small boulders at Mario. Defeat him by jumping on him 6 times. Once his health drops to half, he starts to throw his axe like a boomerang. *Blastrok: A Suggi that loves explosions. He walks on a icy boulder, throwing Bomb-Ombs. Throw 6 of his bombs back to defeat him. Once his health drops to half, he adds a occasional Hurry-Omb into the mix. *Metal Ram Bammoth & Molom: The King and creator of the Aurum, riding a revived Ram Bammoth that now has titanium armor. Molom fires laser beams while Metal Ram Bammoth scrapes the ground with his axe. To defeat them, you have to use the Bomb-Omb Launcher to attack them when they fly into the background 8 times. When their health drops to half, Molom starts to summon any and every Aurum Troop to help, and Metal Ram Bammoth starts to throw his axe like a boomerang. *Aurum Brain: The final boss of the game. It is a giant computer in a avatar robot in the shape of Bowser, harnessing the power of light from Peach. Defeat it by throwing 100 fireballs at it. When its health drops to 25, it goes hyper and slashes at the screen, causing it to only see Mario, his fireballs, and Aurum Brain's atomic fireballs. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Mario 3DS World Trioligy